gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Blau Wolf XIII/The Terrorist Attack on Jura
The Attack On May 27th, 1746, Blake Stewart attacked Jura with his crew of terrosists, the attack was repelled by they have burned down a shop, and killed 3 people while wounded 5 more. Jimmy T., one of the wounded, was shipped to the nearest hospital since the terrosists had cracked his skull, and gave him severe brain damage. Blake and his crew are now placed on a bounty of 5,000 Franc, dead. Please turn in his corpse at the nearest Government Building, in your State. How you can Help The Strawberry Shop The Strawberry Shop in Geneva, Jura, was burned down. A fresh load of 500 kilograms of strawberries were burnt to ashes. The Store owner is currently looking for a new place to set up shop. The owner is asking for donatations of 5 Franc per person. If the owner can receive 100 of these requested donations, he and his family can repair their strawberry shop and replenish their strawberry shop. The owner has two kids, and a wife that need food and water to survive. Since Blake Stewart had to attack, their lives have been ruined by the dreadful attack. Memorial A Memorial is being constructed in Geneva Square, the project requires 5,000 Franc to complete. We ask the citizens donate to this project. The three people who have died will have their names inscribed into the Monument as a Memorial to them. The Three people's names were: Aaron Matchlock, Bart Silver, and Jack Goldenknives. If you wish to donate to the Memorial, please head to the nearest Donation Office and hand them a "Geneva Memorial" flyer to them and had them your donation. We will then submit the donations to Geneva, so they can construct a Monument. Hospital Care For those wounded, especially Jimmy T. we ask that each citizen donate to the Geneva Hospital of Medical Services to treat those who were wounded. 3 of the wounded people were simply shot during the event as they were fighting the nearby Swiss army that was protecting Geneva. 1 person was stabbed in the stomach and was rushed to the ER as soon as Medial Services came. Jimmy T, the worst incident of the woundings, was rushed immediately to the Hospital since he was hit in the head several times by the terrorists. Jimmy T has a cracked skull, and severe Brain Damage. The Help we Received *The Office of the Bundeskanzlerin (Chancellor) has issued it's most sincere sadness to the people of Jura. The Bundeskanzlerin, himself, is expected to tour the devestated areas and console the victims and their families. *Jeremiah Garland donates ¥200,000,000 to the Strawberry Shop family, and wishes all those in Geneva a good future. *The Bundeskanzlerin has extended the Republic's gratitude to Sir Jeremiah Garland for his donation and heartfelt condolences in light of the terrorist attacks in Jura. *Secretary of Finances, Charles Crestarrow, donates 20,000 Franc to Geneva to help out the Civilians. Category:Blog posts